Image capture may involve capturing a single still image or a series of images over time. Either way, when the image or images are processed, this may involve associating a respective timestamp with each of the images. The timestamp is added by the camera (e.g. CCTV camera), by tagging or stamping the image or image file with the time from its own internal clock. This provides an indication of the time at which the image was captured.
However, in the case where a time stamp has been associated with an image, there may be a concern that the timestamp has been tampered with. In the case where no time stamp has been associated with an image, this may cause problems in that the time at which the image was captured is not known.